


It’s not somebody who’s seen the light

by Cheesecloth



Series: Asexual Awareness Week [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Also Crowley is Genderfluid, Crowley just wants to hold him close and Meme, Fluff, M/M, Male-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), and AceFlux, the Doctor is Asexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: Just some casual Crowley/Aceflux!Ten self-indulgent fanfic.





	It’s not somebody who’s seen the light

**Author's Note:**

> This ship....I’m starting to get in too deep...
> 
> It’s on my mind every day, and yet my procrastinating little fingers can’t type fast enough...
> 
> Anyways happy Ace Awareness Week!!!!

Hands snaked around the Doctor’s waist, and he smiled.

“Could have made your approach a little louder, Crowley.” 

“Ah, I thought I’d try and spook you. You know, me being a demon and all.” Crowley hissed with a grin. He leaned his head against the back of the Doctor’s. He was so warm. Those two hearts of his were truly good for something. 

While the serpent basked in the timelord’s warmth, he began to kiss at the Doctor’s nape. When his kisses became open-mouthed and hungry, the Doctor sighed and turned in Crowley’s grasp. 

“Sorry mate, not feeling it.” 

Yellow eyes blinked. “Oh?” Crowley slowly slipped his hands off of the Doctor’s waist, but the Doctor held onto him. 

“I should probably clarify. I’m into you, yeah? But only sometimes? Carnal attraction for me kind of just…comes and goes?” 

“Carnal- ngk- are you trying to avoid the word ‘sexual’?” 

The Doctor chuckled with a hesitance. He brought Crowley’s arms around his waist. “Yeah. I don’t know how to explain it better- oh! Oh I know!” He kissed his demon counterpart on the corner of his mouth, and grinned at the careful but curious gaze of his serpent lover. 

“It’s actually quite a lot like how you feel sometimes, with gender. You’re never always a man, never always a woman, never either, and sometimes both. That part’s not entirely comparable, actually, wait, lemme- ah. How you feel, whether you want to present masculinely or femininely, well, it varies over time, doesn’t it?” 

“Mm.” 

“You’ll always be genderfluid, as you explained before, and I’ll always be…” 

“Asexual?” Crowley wondered. 

“Huh, I never really thought of that, but yeah, it applies pretty well to how I feel. Though a little more…fluctuating? I wish I learned more of the terms, but you know, planets to see, danger to walk into?” 

Crowley kissed the Doctor’s lips chastely, pulling him closer with a little more certainty. He held firmly to the timelord’s waist and leaned into his warmth with no further agenda, and was content. “If you manage to trap yourself on Kepler-20f again, while I’m in the middle of molting my damned feathers, I won’t be able to fly to the Lyra constellation, you himbo.” Crowley hissed less pleasantly this time. 

The Doctor’s eyes narrowed. “Are you really still mad at me for that? Wait- what did you call me? A himbo? Can I borrow your phone-“ He laughed when Crowley grumbled good-naturedly at him. At least he wasn’t truly mad anymore. However, the demon was leaning out of his reach, and the Doctor huffed. “Come on, I may have come to earth countless times, and met countless humans, but I never learned all of their lingo- aha! Got your phone!” 

He stuck his tongue out at the six thousand year old entity who swooned and gestured dramatically that he was ‘betrayed’ and the Doctor’s deft fingers typed for a search engine. 

“Him…bo….Himbo. That’s how you spell it right? Hmm. Hm- Oi!” 

Crowley snorted, stealing another chaste kiss from his distracted flux lover. “Learned that from the Them. They love you, Doctor, you should visit them again soon. If they loved  my stories of the stars…” He blinked. The Doctor was still occupied with his phone. His forked tongue flicked out of curiosity. Leaning fully into the warm two-hearted man who’s heat was like a toasty burning sun, he glanced at his phone. 

‘Image of Reverse Uno Card’ glared back at him in the search bar, and he sputtered while the Doctor burst into laughter. 

“Actually, I visit the Them quite often.” 

“Did…did you already know what a himbo isss? Oh, of the two of ussss, you’re truly the fiend!” Crowley nestled into the Doctor, who was still snickering. 

It was a perfect evening. 


End file.
